Destiny of the Book Wielder
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: The world as we know it is coming to an end. Instead of trying to save it, she is given the task to know and record the truth. For she has been chosen to help create the next world.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Avalon Code.

**AN: I knew I was going to start this sooner or later. This is a novelization of Avalon Code. I am going to add things here and there to keep things interesting, and I'll try not to do all the quotes word for word either. I say try because that's not always easy to do. Also, I used the name Shala in the place of Tia as I didn't want to use Tia's name this time around.**

_A girl with orange hair looked around in horror. Flames licked the crimson sky and destruction could be seen all around. Even though she had this dream several times before, it still filled her with fear._

_She was running all the way to Sunny Hill, her favorite napping spot. As she did, she heard a voice call out to her as if it was from out of nowhere. "The end of life as we know it is here. This, because man has strayed from the path."_

_Shala shook her head, and continued to run as if a ton of monsters were chasing her down. "I will incinerate them with the Earth," the voice went on. "And from their ashes, a brand new world with born. Let us bind a deal between us. For you shall attain my heart's desire."_

_As she reached the top of the flaming hill, the young girl noticed the monolith and walked toward it. There was a brown covered book with eyes on its front and back cover, and some of its pages seemed to be coming out. Something floated down from the sky, and Shala quickly held up her hand to grab it. It was a red ribbon, with a person's face, which had horns, on the front of it._

_"Now, reach out your arms and receive me. Know the truth and record it. For it shall fill the coming world. As long as corruption exists, the flame of destruction will come. Until we attain true enlightenment."_

* * *

A slight breeze swayed the grass atop Sunny Hill, caressing the cheek of the sleeping girl. The sun shown brightly overhead, keeping her nice and warm. Shala groaned softly to herself and slowly opened up her gray eyes.

"That same dream again," she murmured. "Every time I go to sleep, it's the same thing. What does this mean?"

She gasped when she saw something red floating toward her. She reached out her hand and snagged it and slowly pushed herself upright. Her eyes widened as she took a good look at the red ribbon. There were golden markings around the side and right at the very top was the silhouette of a face with horns on the top of his head.

"I can't believe it," Shala said out loud as she got to her feet. "I saw this in my dream."

She tugged on her pink sleeve as she slowly turned around and found herself staring at a stone monolith. She couldn't help shivering as she realized that this was also in her dream. The only things missing were the flames surrounding her and that book with the yellow eyes.

Suddenly a flash of light came from the stone monolith, causing Shala to gasp in awe. A brown book with eyes came out of the rock. The book closed as it floated down to the surprised girl. First it was the ribbon and then it was the monolith. And now it was this book. While there weren't any flames surrounding her and licking at her heels, she knew she couldn't pass it off as a coincidence.

Shala slowly opened up the book a few pages in and saw a picture in it. It was a picture of a girl wearing a pink jacket, a green striped shirt and a yellow scarf. Her eyes were gray, and her hair was short and orange. It was a picture of her!

As the girl continued to stare, someone was getting closer to her location. He had glowing red eyes that could be seen beneath his black horned helmet. He came to a stop directly behind the human girl.

"Yes," he said in an inhuman voice. "I can smell it on you!"

Shala jumped when she heard the voice and turned around to face the strange knight, clutching the book tightly in her hands. "Who are you?!"

The knight didn't answer the girl's question and laughed. "Yes, you do have it! The Book of Prophecy! Just as he predicted! It has arrived at last!"

The girl gasped when she heard the strange knight's response. What did he mean about a Book of Prophecy?!

"Now, girl, hand over the Book of Prophecy! If you do, I'll spare your life!"

Shala gazed down at the book in her hands. At first she couldn't even reply. This book was the one that she had been seeing constantly in her dreams. She didn't know who had spoken in her dreams, but it could have been the book itself. It told her to open her arms to receive it. Did this mean if she handed the book over to this knight, the world could be destroyed?

"Well, what is your response?" the knight questioned, interrupting the girl's thoughts.

Shala trembled a little, but tried to look determined to mask her feelings. "I don't know if this is the Book of Prophecy or not… but I do know that I can't give it to you!"

"You fool! In that case, I'll just pry it from your dead fingers!"

The girl took a tiny step backwards, knowing that the knight probably meant his words. However what happened next caused her gasp. The sound of cracking could be heard as something tried to come out of his shoulders! The armor around the knight began to crack and burst in every direction, revealing what she had thought to be human to be that of a monster! It almost reminded her of a humanoid bull that stood on it's back legs, and it carried an axe with it!

Shala screamed and stepped a few steps backwards, only to slip off of her feet to the ground, the red ribbon slipping from her hand! The monster towered over the fallen girl and raised his axe to attack her. Just as things looked bleak, flames surrounded the girl as though they were protecting her.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted. From the flames a small creature flew out from them, laughing almost playfully. He looked mostly human, wearing red pants, with horns on his head, just like the ribbon that Shala had been carrying. There was something odd however. There was something black around his arms and hands.

Shala slowly pushed herself back to her feet as the creature that came from the fire flew up beside her. "Ah, it feels good to be out!"

"Who are you?" the monster demanded.

"I am Rempo, the fire guardian spirit!" the small flying man responded. "And as for you, you are not going to put even one finger on the Book of Prophecy!"

The monster took a step forward. "Ah, a spirit. What could you possibly do to me?"

Rempo shook his head and motioned his arm to the orange haired girl. "No, no, no. Not me, the kid here!"

Shala turned her gaze to Rempo in surprise when she heard the spirit say those words. "What?! M… me?!"

"Come on!" the fire spirit ordered. "What do you say you and I take out this goon right now?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry about a thing," Rempo told the girl. "The Book of Prophecy will make this easy! Let's do this!"

"You mock me?" the monster demanded. "How dare you!"

"Come on, take out your sword!" Rempo advised urgently.

Shala in confusion started looking around her feet for a blade. "I don't see a sword!"

"I mean, take it from the book!" the fire spirit rephrased as the bull-like creature advanced on them. It didn't take the fire spirit long to notice the confused look in the girl's gray eyes. "You mean to tell me you don't know how to use the book?!"

"Of course I don't!" Shala argued. "I just got it!"

Rempo nodded at the girl. "Well, I can't say I blame you. Well, the great Rempo will teach you how to do it! It's easy! Just flip to a page with the sword. It should be easy to find, the book's power isn't what it used to be, and there is only one sword there."

The young girl flipped the book open as quickly as she could, barely ducking to the side to avoid the creature's axe. "Now what?!" she cried when she saw the picture of a golden sword, which was named the Genesis according to the page.

"Just put your hand on the page and pull the sword out!" Rempo responded as if it was obvious.

Shala wasn't sure that she believed that this was happening. To pull a sword out of a book seemed a bit unreal. However, when the creature turned to face the girl, she knew she had no time to second guess the fire spirit. This monster was going to kill her if she didn't do something! She had to trust Rempo, or she was going to die!

The gray eyed girl placed her hand on the page of the book, and a glow appeared around her hand on the spot of the page. With a look of shock on her face, she curled her fingers around a golden hilt that appeared. Slowly, she pulled the golden sword out of the book.

"Wow!" she breathed in surprise. She quickly closed the book and glanced up just in time to see the creature in front of her and swinging his weapon! With a gasp she clutched the book tightly in her left hand, and raised her right hand to deflect the blow.

Shala quickly rolled out of the way, trying to get behind the creature. There were many close calls, but after a few tries she finally succeeded, and slashed the creature many times, causing roars of pain to escape it! Though the creature fell, she knew she couldn't just wait for it to get back up again. She quickly stabbed the creature in the chest. It let out another deafening roar before it finally stopped moving.

"All right, you did it!" Rempo exclaimed as he flew up toward the girl.

Shala jumped a little in surprise when she heard the fire spirit. He hadn't spoken in so long she had forgotten that he was there. She slowly breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I guess so."

The sword suddenly flashed a few times, and when the light finally cleared, the sword had changed completely. It now looked like a normal blade, but it was rusted, as if he hadn't been used in a long time.

"W… what happened to the sword?" Shala questioned in surprise.

"It looks like your sword lost its power," Rempo answered. "Oh well. We'll just have to get it back later."

So much stuff seemed to be happening at once. Shala shook her head to try to clear out the cobwebs. "Um… you said your name was Rempo, right?"

"That's right!" the fire spirit said with a grin. "I'm Rempo, one of the great spirits written of in the Book of Prophecy. I am a mighty spirit! I can incinerate anything!"

Shala didn't say anything. It wasn't because she didn't hear what the fire spirit said, but she noticed she was looking at his arms.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Rempo demanded, getting in the girl's face.

"Um, I just wanted to know what is up with your arms, that's all," Shala answered honestly.

"Oh, so that's it. Well, these are the shackles that bind me to the book. Without these, I could really do some damage!" the spirit said as he struck a pose.

The orange haired girl nodded her head. "Yes, of course," she agreed quickly.

"Well, there's no point in talking about it," Rempo remarked. "Just trust me okay? I'm the baddest thing out there!"

"Right," the orange haired girl said with a smile and a nod. She didn't know if he truly was 'the baddest thing out there', but he didn't seem to be a bad spirit. After all, without his help, she would have been killed.

The fire spirit chuckled at the young girl. "You sure are honest, kid," he said as he floated forward. "By the way, I can't keep calling you 'kid.'"

"Yeah, you're right about that," the girl agreed. "You can call me Shala."

"Alright then, good to meet you, Shala!" the fire spirit said cheerfully.

"You too, Rempo," the young girl agreed.

The fire spirit looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed some movement. "Now what?" he questioned, noticing many knights. "More opponents? Let's do it! Take out your sword!"

Shala looked a little unsure as she looked at the sword. The rusted blade was already out, and it was still in her hands. She stared at it for a moment, before nodding. "Well, okay!"

"Glad we're on the same page!" Rempo exclaimed. "Let's show them whose boss!" They were about to move toward the knights, when the spirit got a better look. "Whoa, they're humans! Let's get out of here before things get messy!"

Shala didn't understand the spirit's change of attitude but nodded her head. "Agreed!"

* * *

General Heath of the Waisen Empire looked carefully at the armor he saw littered on the grassy hill. "This armor… it's of the knights… Who on earth?"

An imperial soldier walked toward the brown haired man, pointing a spear at some tracks on the ground. "The footprints go this way. Should we follow them, General?"

"We can't tread any further into enemy lands, or have you forgotten that?" the general inquired, looking at the guards. "I'll return to the border troops. You must go and inform the Prince!"

"Yes, sir!" The knights saluted the man before them and rushed off to do what they were told.

General Heath however just stood there for a time, wondering what in the world was going on. He had noticed some pretty odd things of late, ever since the Prince had been revived. But he hoped that it was all his imagination. After all, he knew that like everyone in the Empire, Prince Valdo sought out an ideal world.


End file.
